coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9819 (12th July 2019)
Plot As the day of the trial dawns, David is optimistic that Nick will keep his word. Seb is puzzled when Alina calls him only to hang up when he asks to see her. Roy bars Evelyn from the cafe when she allows Cerberus to bother his other customers. Leanne and Shona support their partners in court while Audrey avoids the proceedings. Taking the stand, Nick asserts that David took advantage of his brain injury to manipulate him into going along with his plan to defraud Audrey. While David and Shona seethe with anger, the prosecution points out that Nick never mentioned his brain injury in his initial police interview. Leanne backs up Nick's story in her evidence. David is the last person in the dock, and labours the point that he's a widower and has made amends with Audrey as he refutes Nick's testimony, laying out what really happened. Seb drops in on Alina at the Sparkle Lounge. The girl is clearly frightened and tells Seb it's over between them. Evelyn and Roy resume their bickering in the Corner Shop. Tyrone compares them to an old married couple. Seb isn't ready to give up on Alina, despite Eileen and Jan advising him to move on. Daniel whisks Sinead and Bertie away to the Scottish borders in a bid to take Sinead's mind off her cancer worries. The judge is about to sentence Nick and David when Nick stops the proceedings and declares that his entire testimony was a lie. He owns up to having committed the fraud and only involving David after the fact. Eileen opens up to Jan about her lack of trust in men since her marriage to Phelan. Jan assures her that there are good people out there before leaning in for a kiss. Eileen momentarily reciprocates before pulling back. The judge passes sentence: David's suspended sentence is activated as he's ordered to serve four months in custody and four on licence, while Nick gets two years, suspended due to it being his first offence and his brain injury. David and Shona are incredulous that Nick is a free man after confessing to what he did. Allowed to see her partner, Shona assures him that the kids will be fine. David surprises her by not hating Nick, saying that he wants them all to move on when he gets out. Eileen maintains that she sees Jan only as a lodger. Jan doesn't believe her. As Daniel and Sinead are packing, Sinead remembers an appointment with a hairdresser about her male grooming business and heads off to meet them. Seb returns to the Sparkle Lounge where Rachel Healy informs him that Alina has quit. News of Nick and David's fate spreads throughout the Street. Roy has his wiring looked at when the lights keep flickering at the cafe. The electrician tells him his wiring is out of date and the recent water damage hasn't helped. Peter offers to pay half as Carla was the one who flooded the flat but Roy considers himself wholly responsible and refuses. Sarah feels that Nick ought to be punished for what he did. Evelyn thinks Larry is taking Roy for a fool. Sinead turns down the hairdressers' order of 5,000 units as she's unable to meet their two-week deadline for half of the amount. Daniel convinces her that she shouldn't turn down such an opportunity and cancels their holiday. She's thrilled when he presents her with a locket containing photos of them and Bertie and suggests they marry legally. The cafe is rewired. Nick attempts to build bridges with Audrey and insists that he's going to fix his family and bring Gail home. Audrey is unmoved. Eileen asks Liz what she should do over Jan. Liz advises her to stop living in Phelan's shadow and let herself be happy. Seb decides to forget about Alina after a pep talk from Jan. Nick announces plans to get Underworld up and running and pay Audrey back. Eileen tentatively agrees to give it a go with Jan and lets him kiss her. Sarah lets Nick know that she's having him removed from Underworld, using the psychiatric report done on him to have him be declared unfit to act as company director. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Judge - Lisa Stevenson *Prosecution Barrister - Tony Eccles *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu *Rachel Healy - Verity Henry *Larry - Mark Sheals Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Gardens *Trim Up North *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Courtroom, witness waiting room and holding area *Highfield Prison - Communal area *Sparkle Lounge Notes *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm to enable a two-hour episode of Endeavour to be shown immediately afterwards. The first and second halves of the episodes were written by Susan Oudot and Ian Kershaw respectively. *Chester Town Hall was used as the filming location for the scene at Weatherfield Magistrates Court. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In court, Nick blames his brain injury for his actions, accusing David of being the mastermind behind the theft; and Eileen opens up to Jan about her marriage to Phelan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,182,027 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes